Love & War
by PissedOffTheVamp
Summary: This is a story about Avril Ozera. She is Christian Ozera's sister. She has escaped from the Academy with Christian, Rose and Lissa. They get captured by Dimitri Belikov, Spiridon and this new guardian. After getting back into the Academy, the new guardian is assigned to Avril. Will they fall in love? Maybe. Is it frowned upon? Likely. Do they care? Nope! On hiatus, sorry! :(


**A/N: Hey muffins! I feel sooooooo sooooooo bad for not updating my other stories. Although I don't think I will be continuing them. I don't know yet. Anyway, this story is in the point of view of Avril Ozera, Christian's sister. Have fun!**

 **Song of the Chapter: watch?v=3tvgSN7Bg8k**

Avril's POV:

"Avril! Avril, wake up! It was just a nightmare!" I gasped and bolted upright, banging my forehead against Christian's.

"Ouch! Jeez, calm down a bit. Are you okay?" He had concern flooding through his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. Also, sorry for that." He shrugged and my stomach grumbled. He smiled and we went into the kitchen. After making a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast, Christian went to take a shower. I washed the dirty dishes and went to see what Delilah, my cat, was hissing at. Out the window, I saw three guardians near our getaway car. Two I recognized. Spiridon and Dimitri Belikov. The third was totally unfamiliar to me. From what I could see from the window, he had a large build, black hair and vibrant green eyes. They were so green in the dark, they made everything seem even darker in contrast. Suddenly, those eyes darted up to look at me. He turned to the others and pointed. They all saw me. They started heading towards our building.

I quickly backed away from the window and ran into Christian. We fell onto the floor. I scrambled up and quickly explained what I saw, faltering slightly on the third one. Christian gave me a weird look, but shrugged it off. We grabbed our shoes and jackets and put them on. Then we grabbed our emergency backpacks and bolted down the fire escape staircase. We opened the door and found ourselves face to face with the strange green-eyed one. I gasped as he called out, "Found them." Dimitri and Spiridon joined him and we were escorted to the van they had. We sat in the back. Rose and Lissa had been caught too. Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir. They'd escaped and had been in the apartment next to me and Christian's.

I sighed and laid my head on Christian's shoulder. He smiled and shifted slightly,making it easier and comfier for me to fall asleep. Dimitri turned on some soft classical music. It sounded like a lullaby. I fell asleep softly, dreaming of the mysterious green-eyed guardian.

When I woke up, we were going up the long driveway of the Academy. It's dark shadow loomed in the distance. I sat up straighter and rubbed my eyes. Christian smiled slightly, staring at my groggy expression. Lissa looked back and said, "Hey, your awake. Good. Question." I nodded for her to continue and she added quietly(enough that the guardians couldn't hear), "Do you know who this new guardian is?" I shook my head and she sighed, turning around.

The car stopped and Spiridon spoke into his walkie talkie. No one answered back. The three guardians turned to us and the new one said, "Stay in the car. There's nothing to worry about. We'll be right back." His deep, husky voice sent shivers down my spine. We all nodded in unison and the guardians left. As soon as they did, I leapt out of the car and climbed a nearby tree. The others followed suit until we were all in the tree.

"Explain why we're up here again?" Rose whispered loudly. I shushed her, then said, "If there are Strigoi out there, it will be harder for them to get us up here." I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket, wrote a note on it, folded it into a paper airplane, aimed and threw it. It landed softly on the ground near the new guardian. He picked it up, read it and cursed. Then he told the others. They nodded and kept an eye on our tree. We all settled into a more comfy position and waited. The three guardians, plus a few that had arrived on-scene, fought and fought the Strigoi. There were 6 of them in total. The guardians motioned for us to climb down. We started to, but on a branch about 100 feet in the air, my foot slipped and I fell. Before one of them could catch me, I hit the ground with an audible thud. Rose, Lissa and Christians shrieked while Spiridon and Dimitri called the infirmary. The new one picked me up softly to carry me to the infirmary.

"What's your name?" I asked softly. "Derek" was his response. "I like your name." I added, before everything went black and I passed out.


End file.
